


L´Homme Idéal

by Chocolateflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (plus d´infos à l´intérieur), ...sans foudre, AU, Adrien a 22 ans, Coup de foudre, F/M, Inspiré d´une célèbre publicité, Marriage, Paris - Freeform, Plus Âgés, Première Recontre, Première rencontre en dehors de leurs costumes de superhéros, Solitude, perfection, romantisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolateflower/pseuds/Chocolateflower
Summary: Movie AU/ Aged Up: Une première rencontre pas du tout comme les autres entre Marinette et Adrien, mais tout de même à un de endroits les plus romantiques de Paris sous le coucher du soleil.Tous droits réservés à Thomas Astruc et son équipe!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Musique: KC & The Sunshine Band - Keep It Comin' Love

Il courait à toute vitesse dans l´une des rues les plus populaires de Paris entre les arbres majestueux d´une couleur verte pure et rafraichissante en cette fin d´après-midi. Il finit par ralentir quelque peu afin de jeter un coup d´œil par-dessus son épaule, pour finalement reprendre ses jambes à son cou, après avoir vu la courte distance le séparant des personnes qu´il essaye tant d´échapper. Derrière lui, ses chasseuses le suivaient toujours de près. Elles criaient son nom, le suppliant de s´arrêter.

Détrompez-vous. Ce ne sont pas des fans qui lui courent après sur les Champs-Élysées. Quoique… elles le sont sûrement. Ce sont seulement une centaine de jeunes femmes, habillées chacune de magnifiques robes de mariée, les couleurs variant du blanc cassé ou la couleur de la neige immaculée aux sommets des montagnes. Elles lui courent après, ne s´arrêtant pas une seule seconde, voulant à tout prix l´avoir pour soi toute seule. Il ne s´arrêtait pas de courir, son sixième sens lui disant qu´une des caméras le filmait de près, il continua de courir avec un sourire à la fois charmeur et ravageur sur son visage. Jetant à nouveau un coup d´œil rapide par-dessus son épaule, il put esquiver un bouquet de mariée de justesse.

Arrivant à l´intersection de la Rue des Champs-Élysées avec la place Charles de Gaulle, il se dirigea vers le majestueux Arc de Triomphe. Soudain, il aperçut venant de sa gauche et à sa droite, d´autres demoiselles accourant vers lui. Après un certain instant de surprise, il se retourne pour voir que les mariées qui le suivaient auparavant, se rapprochent de plus en plus également. Il se remit donc à courir, le coucher de soleil, illuminant son visage déjà naturellement d´une couleur légèrement dorée, faisant ressortir ses cheveux de couleur des blés encore plus merveilleusement, avec un sourire parant son visage.

« COUPÉ ! »

Adrien s´arrêta, soufflant un peu après cet effort physique. Il est en réalité plus dur de courir dans un costume parfaitement taillé qu´on ne le pense. De plus avec de nouvelles chaussures jamais utilisées, il avait manqué de s´écraser sur le sol pas mal de fois durant le tournage, mais avec son équilibre de chat, il avait toujours pu se rattraper. Il ferma ses yeux, le soleil le frappant en plein visage. Le chat en lui apprécia ces derniers rayons puissants réchauffant son visage, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _« Quelle ironie cette publicité… »_ , pensa-t-il.

Il était loin de se marier _._ Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps l´idée de poursuivre ses avances envers sa Lady. Adrien sait qu´une partie de lui l´aimera toujours, il ne le déniera jamais. Il avait maintenant passé le cap des vingt-deux il y a quelques mois, mais sa vie sentimentale ne s´était pas améliorer pour autant. Il soupira à ces propres pensées.

Une douce voie interrompit sa triste réflection sur sa vie sentimentale non-existante.

« M-Mr. Agreste ? » Il se retourna et baissa sa tête. Son regard attiré directement par les yeux d´un des bleus les plus profonds qu´il n'ait jamais vu. Il ne pouvait même pas les comparer à ceux de sa Lady. Il était complètement hypnotisé, totalement soumis à ses yeux bleus, reflétant un peu de timidité, mais qui cachait d´après lui pleins de mystères...

« Mr. Agreste ? Est… Est-ce qu-que tout va bien ? » Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et vit la jeune femme devant lui dans son entièreté. Son teint pâle faisait ressortir ses joues légèrement teintées de rose et d´orange avec la lumière, ainsi que ses yeux bleu-azur, parfaitement. Ses cheveux noirs de jais émettaient des reflets bleutés. Il aperçut une légère inquiétude dans son expression. Ses yeux s´écarquillèrent lorsqu´il remarqua qu´il n´avait pas réagi à ses appels, complètement en trance face à elle.

« Umm… oui, excusez-moi. » Il émit un rire nerveux, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Lorsque les joues de la jeune femme s´empourprèrent un peu plus, son sourire nerveux fut remplacé par un autre, beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais savoir qu´il avait cet effet sur elle, le rendait heureux.

« Vous n´avez pas à vous excuser, vous n´avez rien fait de mal. » Son sourire, quoique quelque peu nerveux, fit chavirer son cœur.

« Je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez peut-être quelque chose à boire ? », dit-elle, son regard quittant son regard puissant un instant avant de fixer ses yeux de couleur émeraude à nouveau.

« Merci ! J´accepte volontiers votre offre… »

« Marinette. », finit-elle alors qu´Adrien semblait chercher comment elle s´appelait, réalisant que c´était la première fois qu´il l´a voyait au set. Elle lui tendit la bouteille d´eau. Ses doigts effleurèrent les siens, laissant un courant électrique se propager dans leurs doigts.

« Merci Marinette. » La sourire de la jeune femme s´élargit automatiquement au moment où il prononça son prénom de sa voix angélique et mélodieuse. Ne sachant pas si elle devait rester à ses côtés plus longtemps ou non, elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la tente, hébergeant tous les membres ayant participé au tournage de cette campagne publicitaire. Elle fut arrêtée par une main se posant délicatement sur son épaule. Elle se tourna, pour apercevoir Adrien.

« Vous pouvez rester un peu… enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Il remarque que sa main était toujours sur son épaule et la retira brusquement, afin de la passer à nouveau nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Le regard de la jeune femme vacilla entre la tente et lui, ne sachant pas ce qu´elle était censée répondre.

« Pas que je ne voudrais pas rester, mais… ils ont sûrement besoin de moi là-bas. » Le sourire d´Adrien s´effaça, sa déception se lisant clairement sur son visage.

« Oh… oui naturellement. Excusez-moi. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux à nouveau, embarrassé par sa demande. Elle sourit timidement, avant de s´en aller vers les autres membres du staff. Adrien détacha seulement son regard d´elle lorsqu´il ne pouvait plus l´apercevoir. Il appuya son épaule contre l´Arc, tournant le dos aux autres, admirant le soleil… ou peut-être celle qu´il venait de rencontrer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tous droits réservés à Thomas Astruc et son équipe, ainsi qu´à la Maison Guerlain Paris!
> 
> Bonjour à tous!
> 
> J´espère que ma fiction vous a plu! Je ne sais pas si vous avez été surprise ou non, par le tournant de cette histoire, cela m´intéresserai de savoir :)
> 
> Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j´avais le sentiment que cette publicité pour le parfum "L´Homme Idéal" de la Maison Guerlain Paris, passait parfaitement avec Adrien. Qu´est-ce que vous en penser? Ca fait déjà quelques temps que je voulais écrire cette fiction, et voilà le résultat de quatres heures de travail. :D
> 
> Dépendant de mon inspiration et de vos commentaires, j´envisagerai peut-être d´écrire quelques chapitres en plus.
> 
> Entre-temps: Bon week-end!
> 
> (J´ai corrigé quelques fautes atroces! Il faut vraiment que je me mette à relire ce que j´écris, j´ai pris vraiment une mauvaise habitude. De plus mes idées sont beaucoup plus rapides que mes doigts et je remarque que desfois mes phrases n´ont pas vraiment de sens ^^" )


End file.
